


Jealousy

by viceversa



Series: One Word [26]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: prompt: JealousyMulder get jealous...





	Jealousy

“Mulder, you’re being ridiculous.” Scully rolled her eyes, hiding a smile in the fall of her hair. 

“But, Scully. You’re the one with the massive crush! And you openly admit to - to thinking about him! To  _dreaming about him!”_ Mulder gesticulated wildly, shaking the bed. 

Scully full out laughed at that. “Are you serious? You’re telling me that you don’t have someone you fantasize about?”

“I don’t!”

Scully leveled a glare at him and he visibly leaned back. 

“Ok. Ok. I will admit to maybe  _appreciating_  a woman or two on television, but you are practically  _obsessed!_ I mean, really Scully-- _”_

_“_ I am not  _obsessed_ with _Idris Elba!”_ Scully huffed, frustrated that Mulder had got her riled up like this over a joke. “Mulder - I just kept bringing him up because you get all... flustered about it. It’s cute.”

“ _Cute_!” Mulder squeaked. At Scully’s laugh, he retaliated, starting a pillow fight to end all pillow fights. That’d teach her to never moan  _Idris_  in bed again, joke or not.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at viceversawrites !!


End file.
